1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the oil and gas industry and more particularly to a compressor operated piston system for removing fluid build up in a gas well hampering the production of the gas from the well. As is well known in the industry, some gas wells produce fluids. Fluid build up in the casing of a gas well results in a static head hampering or shutting off production of gas from earth formations or perforations in the casing. Therefore many different apparatuses have been employed to remove such fluid, such as a gas lift system or as by pumping, neither being entirely satisfactory.
This invention on the other hand provides an automatic operating system responding to gas pressure sensors and an axial piston assembly which removes fluid from the well bore casing permitting commercial production of gas to the fullest extent possible of a particular gas well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I do not know of any patents or publications disclosing the apparatus of this invention.